1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting mechanism for fixing an article, and more particularly to a mounting mechanism for fixing a personal computer mainframe.
2. Description of Related Art
A mounting mechanism structure for fixing a mainframe disclosed by a several patents concerning a mounting mechanism for fixing a personal computer mainframe such as Taiwan Patent No. M315003 is a frame bended to form an accepting space; a mainframe is placed in the accepting space; the middle of one side of the frame is disposed with a projecting portion and a hole is disposed on the projecting portion; the hole is used to hang and position the mainframe.
Because a computer mainframe becomes shorter, smaller, lighter and thinner, it is practicable to couple a mini-computer mainframe to the back of a liquid crystal display (LCD). For example, Taiwan Patent No. 526936 discloses an integration back frame set for a mini-computer and a LCD, including a back frame and a tape fastener; the back frame set is formed by coupling a back plate to a bottom plate perpendicular thereto; a plurality of retaining slots are disposed on proper positions of the upper rim of the back plate so as to accept the tape fastener and allow it to be passed through; a plurality of through holes corresponding to screw holes on the rear side of the LCD are opened below the upper rim of the back plate, allowing screws to lock the back plate to the rear end face of the LCD; the computer mainframe can be retained on the back plate through the tape fastener when the computer mainframe is placed on the back frame. But, using the tape fastener to bind the computer mainframe needs to bind the tape fastener up tightly and then fasten it; the operation is not inconvenient and the computer mainframe cannot be retained on the back frame stably. The computer mainframe may drop to the lower side of the back frame from the two sides of the back frame